This invention relates to generating poetry from a computer.
A computer may be used to generate text, such as poetry, to an output device and/or storage device. The displayed text may be in response to a user input or via an automatic composition process. Devices for generating poetry via a computer have been proposed which involve set slot grammars in which certain parts of speech, that are provided in a list, are selected for certain slots.